


Chickens

by Pen_To_Paper



Category: Chicken - Fandom
Genre: Chickens, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_To_Paper/pseuds/Pen_To_Paper
Summary: Basically just a joke for my friend.





	Chickens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddie_Reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Reads/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a chicken uprising and they took over the world and lived happily ever after.  
The end.


End file.
